Insanity is Normality
by PreciousPersephone
Summary: "Everything here is so deranged! Everything that happens here is considered bizarre in the other world, but is considered normal here. Yet, yet..." "Yet what?" "Yet I find it so oddly comforting, because I fit in here." WARNING : THIS STORY HAS DARKER THEMES SUCH AS VIOLENCE AND GORE, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THESE TOPICS.
1. Chapter 1 : Ring Around The Rosy

_Ring around the rosy_

_Pockets full of posey_

_Ashes ashes_

_We all fall down!_

Children chanted this while joined in hands, spinning in circles, giggling and falling to the floor while singing the last line. Everything seemed joyful and everyone seemed cheerful, the sun beating down on the spring day.

"Amu, go play with the children, they always ask about you." The woman asked, kneeling in front of the child, who just shook her head.

"They ask about me because they think I am weird." She argued and her mother sighed, tired of her daughter's introvert attitude.

"I doubt that sweetheart." Her mother tried to convince her, but the daughter was as stubborn as a mule. The little girl known as Amu stared at the kids past her mother, they were now playing a game of tag and she wanted to join, but was too nervous. "Alright, the sun is about to set anyway, we'll be leaving in a few moments." She kissed her forehead and stood up, walking back to the adults.

Amu leaned against the tree and brought her knees to her chest, glad about what her mother told her. Ever since she expressed her ideas about a different world, all the kids teased her and didn't appreciate her imagination. It was terrible how they treated her at school, but she never told, fearing of what they could be capable of.

A rustling in the bushes caught her attention, she saw a white rabbit there, she blinked a couple of times before it sped off into the opposite direction. She stumbled to get up but ran into the bushes after it, running through the rose garden to try and chase it down.

"Ow!" She yelped, looking at her arm to see blood forming a small bubble on her arm. The roses had thorns, of course she would get hurt running through them. Ignoring the pain, she continued to run, now very carefully.

Exiting the garden, she noticed the large forest that she has never seen before. The rabbit's red eyes locked with hers before it started to run again, and of course, she chased it.

"Wait, I won't hurt you!" She called and tripped over a large root, tearing her tights and she sucked her teeth, looking around. Did she run deeper than she thought, she couldn't see the garden anymore.

Before her was a large hole, she stood up slowly and approached it, hearing her name being called in a hypnotizing way.

_Ring around the rosy!_

Steps closer.

_Pockets full of posey!_

So close, but yet so far.

_Ashes, ashes_

Amu couldn't turn away, her feet carrying her along.

_We all fall down!_

"Amu, get away from there!" Her father called and lifted her small frame away from the ditch, Amu was still stuck in her trance, her brain not comprehending anything.

"She's bleeding, what happened Amu!?" Her mother was petrified for her daughter, who couldn't come to her senses. "Richard do something!"

As she was carried back, she caught sight of a white animal staring back at her, her head suddenly ached as multiple memories she doesn't remember experiencing filled her mind.

_A world where nothing makes sense, insanity is normality, a place where you belong._

**I have no idea where I'm going with this, just go with it. Going for an Alice in Wonderland theme, but maybe more of a darker theme and a different plot so bear with me.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome To Wonderland

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Amu Alice Hinamori." I heard my name and stood up, bowing properly like instructed.

"Present." I replied and sat back down, trying to ignore my middle name. My father gave it to me because my mother refused to name me Alice, which I am thankful for.

Despite my mother's choice on naming, her choice of schools could be better, because this one is everything I hated. Filled with kids who believed they were superior to others because of ranking and money, bland uniforms, and teachers who seemed to despise any child that stepped into their classroom.

In a private school like mine, you learn to make sure to fly under the radar and to only trust certain people. No one here fights physically, but they can easily strip you of any self-confidence with their words, and that can tear you apart more than a fist.

As first hour finally finished, kids gathered their books and scooted out of the classroom. I followed at a slower pace, not wanting to be a part of the crowd forming at the small door frame. As I walked down the halls, I noticed the familiar faces from last year and they seemed to notice me.

Everyone at this school basically knew me from my break down last year, landing me in weekly psychology sessions that I hated. I was fine now, completely fine, except for the fact that I can't remember half of my childhood. My parents explained to me that I was a very energetic and playful child, but for some weird reason, I found that very hard to believe.

I was an extremely shy girl, I didn't have any friends, didn't enjoy social events, like the daily tea events my family threw every Sunday. They didn't allow me to leave their sights when we go out to the field, but refused to tell me why.

In a sum up, my life was a mess.

As a matter of fact, I can't even remember what I broke down about, everything past and including that is a blur completely. I suppose it's for the better, it must have been something terrible that I probably wouldn't want to remember.

* * *

"Why must I go, all I do is sit by the tree." I groaned as my mother was powdering her face.

"Perhaps you can make some friends now." She said while standing up and heading to her closet, I followed her though.

"Mother, I'm not good with other people, please just let me stay home." I begged her but she shook her head.

"All of our friends bring their children as well, we shall not be the odd ones out of the bunch."

"Being the green apple is always better than the red." I tried to reason with her, but she just seemed confused.

"There you go again Amu, maybe if you acted a little more normal, than you would make some friends."

"I don't want to change myself for other people." I stormed out of the room, upset with her bringing that up. It was always like that, she always thought I wasn't normal, whatever that even meant. I'm obviously not normal if I go to psychology sessions, so why doesn't she just grow to accept that?

I sat in the back of the car, my father driving to the usual area we held the events, I stared out the car window, not wanting to see most of the people I'm about to see. Most of my family came, like my aunts and uncles, and even my great-grandmother came; and she despised most of our family. We were mutual, I would occasionally sit by her if my parents forced me to sit with the rest of the group.

"We're here." My father told me and I stepped out of the car, brushing off my light-blue dress and my mother looked at me, her eyes widening.

"Why are you wearing those tights?" She seemed completely disgusted, I looked down to see my black-and-white tights.

"Because I like them?"

"I told you to wear your white ones, those do not match at all."

"Aunt Bethy's eyebrows don't match at all, but everyone decides to stay silent about it." My father snorted and my mother glared at him, I smiled gently and went beside my father as we opened the black gates.

We entered the grassy plain, children were already running around while there were adults sitting at the white tables, each of them holding their cup of tea. In the back of the plain was a rose garden, which I'm not allowed to go in, which was highly disappointing.

I saw the tree I usually sat by and made my way over there, ignoring the children that nearly ran into me. I sat down with a sigh, only two hours and I can go home. I looked up, seeing the green leaves that provided me shade and scatters of light beams that made their way through.

I began to wonder about if maybe I lived in a different world, where everything in my mind sense, and everything that my mother thought didn't. A world where everything was opposite, where my imagination was law.

_A world where nothing makes sense, insanity is normality, a place where you belong._

I heard a loud ringing in my ears and pressed my hands against them, but it wouldn't stop. My teeth grinded against each other, my pain was unbearable, and then, it suddenly stopped. I looked up, midnight-blue eyes locked with mine, I have never seen this man before.

His hair matched his eyes, but he wore a black tuxedo with a strange tie, it was white with black swirls covering it. He approached my mother and father, completely captivating their attention by start a conversation with them. While continuing to talk to them, he looked back at me and winked, my cheeks reddened slightly but I heard something else.

_Amu hurry, we don't have much time!_

I looked around, swearing that I could hear a voice speaking to me.

_Look at the time, Amu we must run!_

I turned to the rose field and saw a familiar creature with red eyes, a rabbit. His fur was the brightest of silvers and his eyes a piercing cherry, and I felt like this wasn't my first encounter with him.

He disappeared into the bushes, and my legs stood up and ran after him, becoming immersed in the bushes of the rose garden. I felt a pinch on my arm and looked at it, seeing blood beginning to form. That's right, roses had thorns, I had to be careful.

Flashes of memories filled my mind as I continued through the garden, of when I was a child I believe. This was so familiar, could it be possible that this has happened before? Perhaps these were the memories I have forgotten, the ones that my parents had to tell me about it.

_You're almost there Amu, don't give up yet._

The voice purred out and my legs seemed to move even more quickly, knowing my parents would realize I'm missing soon. I finally made it out and a dark forest was now in front of me, along with the small rabbit that I had chased here.

He jumped down a ditch in front of a tree and I approached it cautiously, scared when I only saw darkness as I stared into it.

"Amu!" I heard my mother call and panicked, I looked down the ditch once more and shook my head, I'm too scared.

_We all fall down!_

Almost as if I was pushed, I fell into the ditch and my heart sped up from the terror while I fell. As I continued to fall deeper and deeper, the fear subsided and I finally opened my eyes, looking around to see what was going on.

There was a candle falling beside me, still lit, I furrowed my brow at this.

_Be normal Amu!_

_Try to make some friends sweetheart_

_Amu, I want you to lay back and try to clear your mind._

_That Hinamori chick is completely insane!_

These various voices echoed in the walls of this mysterious place, but they didn't seem to bother me as much as they usually would anymore. My descent became slower and slower, almost as if gravity was being taken away from me. My feet met the floor gently, I held out my hands and the antique candle holder fell into my hand, the candle falling into its slot perfectly.

It was strange, everything about this was strange, but it felt relaxing as well. I walked forward, my only source of light was this candle that was still magically lit, the flame dancing brilliantly but it didn't provide too much light.

As this thought was brought into my mind, the flame grew to an impossible size, I felt it burn my skin slightly and I dropped it, my source of light was gone now.

"Silly girl, we provided you with that!" I heard a voice whine and I looked around, but it was like I had my eyes closed, completely blind and unaware to what was around me. "At least we got you down here, your parents nearly caught you."

"Where am I, and who are you?"

"You do not know me, so telling you my name would be pointless." The male voice argued.

"Well where am I, or does it not matter because I have never heard of this place?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Smart girl! You catch along quickly, so this world will be easy to get used to."

"Am I stuck here forever?"

"No! What are we, kidnappers? You don't even know me and expect the worst of me, I am very upset by this." I could hear the frown in their voice. "You ruined my mood, I suppose I shall let Ikuto explain the rest."

"Ikuto?" The voice did not respond, I heard a mad chuckle erupt the area and stood completely still. Suddenly, a wicked grin appeared in front of me, showing its sharp teeth. There was nothing else though, just a wide smile that seemed inhuman.

"Welcome." It spoke, I walked closer to it and waved my hand above and under it, not feeling a person. "No physical contact yet, you seem eager to start."

"Physical contact?" It flew in front of my face, I felt its hot breath fan against my cheeks.

"I'm very handsy you see, I could not accompany you right now, but once I do..." He trailed off, as if to let his imagination run while and I blushed furiously. The same laughter broke out again, but this time I could see the cause of it was him. "Oh my you fell for that easily, you're going to be fun."

"I'm not a toy."

"I highly doubt that, this entire place is a toy box in a kid's imagination, we're all toys. The thing is, this kid is highly disturbed, and so are the rest of us, so you can never be sure of what to expect."

"Why am I here?" I finally asked.

"You're beyond bonkers Amu, I feel like if I entered your thoughts, reality would be completely lost to me."

"How do you know that if you haven't entered my thoughts already?"

"This world called to you, even when you were a small child. The rabbit didn't let you escape after the first try, and if you didn't make it this time, he probably would have tried to get you again." He explained. "I'm getting tired of speaking, you have some time to explore before you need to wake up, so go ahead."

"Wait-!" I reached out my hand but it was gone, or he. The room suddenly became dim and I could see what was around me. The floor was tiled with black and dark pink squares, the walls of a cave surrounding me.

In front of me was a door, but that's not what concerned me, it was what was above it. Written in some red substance that I couldn't decipher, were written three words that brought shivers down my spine.

_Welcome to Wonderland._

**Now, updates probably aren't going to come as quickly anymore because I have recently joined swim team and I have practice five times a week and I get home from school at around five. So yeah, I thought you guys should know that!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Wonderland Isn't Real

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Wonderland, the name seemed familiar but I cannot say I remember it. The door in front of me had a golden knob, it looked so inviting to open, so I reached out to touch it. As my fingers brushed against it, memories flooded my mind at an overwhelming pace, I couldn't even fully comprehend what was going on.

I could withstand the pain and continued to open the door, running into the room and slamming the door shut. My head returned to normal and I was panting heavily, what was even going on? I chose not to question when I first got here, but now I'm realizing how strange this entire place is.

"Are you just going to stand there and ignore me?" I heard behind me and whipped my head around, not seeing anyone. "Down here, you giant!" I looked down and saw something against the wall, I approached it cautiously and saw another door, a very small door.

"You can speak?"

"Of course I can, that's like asking if a mouse can juggle." The door scoffed and I raised a brow. "Anyway, how do you plan to get out of here if you're so large?" It asked me and I looked around, seeing a table there with a small cookie on it. I approached it and saw a note attached to the plate that the dessert was laying on.

**Eat me.**

"Didn't your parents teach you not to take candy from strangers?" The door laughed.

"You put this here?"

"I'm a damn door, how do you expect me to lay out a cookie!?" Okay, I admit that was a stupid question.

"In this world, everything seems possible." I reminded it and it was silenced.

"This world is capable of something too complex, not even the Mad Hatter can explain."

"Mad Hatter?"

"All in good time." Everything from there was quiet, I took the cookie and bit a small piece off, a strange flavor bursting in my mouth, and I wasn't quite sure if I liked it or not. I felt something rumble in my stomach and a loud burp escaped my mouth, I fell onto the floor from it.

"What a lady." The door laughed and I rolled my eyes. I had to take a double-take when I saw that it was the same size of me, I stood up and looked around, the table was huge and the cookie was laying beside me, three times bigger than me. I learned to push aside logic while I'm in here and just ran to the door, opening it and entering the next area.

It was a forest, smelling of wonderous pine, a memory of collecting pine cones when I was younger entering my mind. All of these memories made me wonder what else this world could help me discover about myself.

I heard a large shatter and walked toward the sound, wondering who else was in Wonderland, perhaps they're someone like me. I finally came across a long table, and there were two people sitting there, who didn't seem to notice me yet.

"All of these are empty, empty, empty! How can we have tea if there is none!?" The girl shouted, tossing cups all over the place, the person that sat across from her paid no attention to her. The girl panicking about the lack of tea was a brunette, her hair tied into two pigtails with red ribbons, crazy brown eyes met mine for a moment and she dropped the cups.

"Hello." I waved nervously.

"We have visitors and there is no tea, this is a disaster." She slumped down in her chair, while the boy seemed completely indifferent to the situation.

"May you tell me where I am?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Oh my a newcomer." The girl stood up, slamming her hands on the table, tilting it to her slightly to her side and some of the plates slid off. The blonde boy finally looked over at me, his ruby eyes showing an emotion I couldn't decipher.

"Welcome." He mumbled, and I just bowed my head.

"Amu, you found your way here, perfection." I heard behind me and turned around, seeing a man with purple hair that was longer than my own. He was wearing a colorful and torn tuxedo, along with a top-hat that was torn in multiple places. His eyes were a soft golden, and if it wasn't for his voice, I would have mistaken him for a girl.

"Were you the smile that spoke to me?"

"No, I was the first voice, pleasure to officially make your acquaintance." He smiled and I stuck my hand out for him to shake it, but he just looked at it before grabbing it and spinning me around, giggling while doing so. "What fun."

"So, can you please explain what's going on?"

"What's there to explain when everything in this world is inexplicable?" A grin grew on his lips.

"What is this world?" I asked and everyone froze, the brunette bursting out in laughter and the blonde remained emotionless.

"Oh dear, you really don't understand anything." The violet-haired man placed a hand on my cheek, before turning so that his back was facing me. He ran and jumped on the table, the girl began to clap and the man tipped his hat. I really wish I could get some names out of these people.

"Let me tell you, this world can be your sweetest dream or your cruelest nightmare, depending on which path you take. Where this world came from or who was here first, is unknown to everyone, so don't bother asking questions about that.

"We're all here for one sole purpose, because the white rabbit chose us. The rabbit chooses who he believes is most fit here, and by most fit, I mean the one who is completely out of their mind."

"But I'm fine." I reasoned.

"If you were, then you would already be dead." He challenged me and I shrank under his gaze. "Outsiders have entered before, and believe me, there's nothing more calming than the shrieks of the innocent." He smirked and I gulped, not sure what I got myself into.

"That or the Red Queen got to them." The girl spoke up.

"March, no skipping ahead in story time. Punishment!" The man cried out and the blonde grabbed a cup and threw it at Yaya's head, who fell back out of her chair because of it.

"Is she alright?" I wanted to help her but I was afraid I would get a punishment.

"No one here is, I thought we established this." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm tired of explaining, you can find out the rest for yourself." He sat in the chair at the end of the table, resting his head on his fist.

"Can I least know your name?" I decided, not wanting to push this man too far.

"They call me Mad Hatter, the one on the floor is March Hare, and the one who rarely speaks is Dormouse." He said and I thanked him silently. "Now go, explore this mystery of a place." He waved me off and I ran deeper into the forest, afraid of any flying tea cups that they might throw at me.

Luckily, I made it out alive, but I had no idea where the path that I was walking on would lead me to. They told me I wouldn't be stuck here forever, but how would I get home? Perhaps this is all a bad dream, a very, very bad dream.

"You wish." I heard and a cloud of smoke took over my vision, filling my lungs and I began to cough roughly. I waved my hand around, the smoke finally cleared and I finally saw the cause of it. There was a large mushroom with a green-hair man with glasses laying on it casually, a large pipe in his hands.

"Smoking could kill you." I commented.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, now go back in time and tell me that and I'm sure I'll change my mind." He replied sarcastically and I coughed again when he kept blowing it in my face.

"Can you at least quit blowing it into my face?" I demanded and he shrugged.

"Alright, you could have asked a little more politely." He blew circles into the air and I watched in slight amazement.

"I am Amu, and you are?"

"Extremely annoyed with your presence." He raised a brow and that piped me down. "Just refer to me as Kairi, I hate my other name that this world provided me." As he spoke, I noticed something sticking out of his hair, small antenna?

"Provided you, so everyone has a second name?"

"No, Mad Hatter is that man's actual name, we have a smart one over here." Sarcasm must be Kairi's first language or something.

"What is mine then?" I asked.

"The white rabbit hasn't decided yet, you must be patient." He told me and I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to continue on, any advice?"

"Down that road," He blew the smoke to the right. "Is a man that will probably never leave you alone if you speak to him."

"And the right?"

"Down that road is a girl who will never leave you alone once you speak to her." He told me and I glanced down both of the paths.

_Don't be mean Amu._

I heard the voice from before and my legs carried me down the right path, I could barely control them as I continued down the path. As I went further down, the thicker the forest became with trees. You would be surprised it was day, the tree leaves above me covered the sun completely and I could barely see anymore.

I began to wonder what time it even was, how my parents were holding up with my sudden disappearance. Were they going to yell at me or ground me once I got home, or would they be so relieved that they would let me off the hook? I sighed, hopefully it's the second option.

"You decided to visit me, how splendid." I heard and just stood still, I was tired of these random voices. "What, you're not even going to try and see where I am?"

"There's no point." I shrugged.

"That hurt my feelings, am I less important than everyone else?"

"How am I to know if I don't even know you?" I pointed out.

"Fine, look up here." He demanded and I followed, seeing me laying on a tree branch, resting his back against the trunk. I instantly recognized him, the man from the party, the one with the weird tie.

He jumped down, landing swiftly on his feet and I noticed how amazingly rich the blue of his hair was, was it natural? Something was poking out of them though, were those purple cat ears? He slowly straightened himself out, he wore a pink and purple-striped shirt with normal black skinny jeans. He had a bandana tied around his neck, matching the purple theme going on.

"You're the guy from the party." I said and he smirked.

"The name down here is Chesire, and you don't have a name yet."

"How come everyone seems to know about me, but I don't know anything myself?"

"Everyone anticipated the return of the girl who escaped years ago, your parents grabbed you before you could jump down." He explained but I was confused, I don't remember being saved from my parents from this place.

"Impossible, this is the first time I've ever seen that forest." I shook my head and he scoffed.

"You truly are insane." He commented and I glared at him.

"I am not." I defended my sanity.

"Didn't Hatter already explain this to you?"

"Hatter gets very tired of explaining very easily." I reminded him.

"Right, so let me just tell you as a little reminder. The sane cannot handle this place, they wouldn't be able to move from their spot because they're so terrified of what's running through their mind. Trust me, this place doesn't take kindly to strangers."

"I haven't had any thoughts." I had memories, but no strange thoughts

"Yet." He corrected me and I swear I saw something behind him, it happened once again but it kept disappearing behind his back. I grasped his shoulders and spun him, seeing a tail there, swishing back and forth and I covered my mouth with my hand, sputtering out chuckles. "What are you laughing at?"

"You look so stupid!" I laughed wildly and I saw him turned red from anger from the blur of tears in my eyes, my sides aching.

"Those tights look pretty idiotic." He tried to fire back.

"I don't care about your opinion." I tried to calm my breathing.

"I think it's about time you return home now." He grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb, my heart sped up when he suddenly brought my face closer to his, a wicked smirk growing on his lips.

I blinked, but when I opened my eyes, I was in my bed. My body was covered in a cold sweat, I was panting heavily as if I was having a nightmare. I placed a hand on my forehead, it seemed all too realistic to be a dream, but everything was too bizarre to be otherwise. I grabbed my phone, it was four in the morning, only three hours until school. I was wide awake now, afraid I would fall into that world again if I fell asleep.

I threw the comforter off me, seeing that I was wearing pajamas and not my blue dress. That's all it was, a nightmare, my heart calmed at this as I my eyes began to feel heavy. I was safe to sleep now, I knew it was all fake.

Wonderland isn't real.

**I recently learned that writers have pre-prepared chapters and I'm like, wait, I'm supposed to make pre-prepared chapters? Whoops. I do realize that the names are from Alice in Wonderland, but from the original movie. **

_**Please R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Red Queen

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I woke up with a slight headache, and my ringing alarm didn't make me feel better at all. It just reminded me that I have to go to school, at seven in the morning. I sat up slowly, as if I was rising out of my grave. In this case, I'd rather be dead anyway.

Trudging to my bathroom, I quickly tied up my hair to wash my face. I walked into the bathroom and flicked the lights on, but it was still dark. I kept tampering with it but the lights refused to light, so I decided to just continue in the dark. I ducked my head to splash water onto it, looking up to see a silhouette of my figure. Was that my reflection, or something else?

I raised my right hand and it followed, continuing with my left and it matched my moves perfectly. Just a reflection, I'm still just a little on edge from that nightmare. Suddenly, it reached out and grabbed my throat, its thumb pressed against it in a way that prevented me from breathing. I pulled at the wrists, trying to loosen the grip but there was no use.

"Amu, hurry, I need to drive you to school." I heard and blinked, the lights were on and I was staring at myself in the reflection, everything seeming normal. My breathing was fine, and no bruises formed on my throat. I brushed my teeth quickly and got the hell away from that place, not wanting that to happen again.

* * *

School wasn't a distraction from this morning, it was still fresh in my mind, as if that thing's hands never actually left my throat. I found myself constantly rubbing at my neck during class, afraid that I would feel someone else's hand against mine.

As the torture of today continued, I couldn't help but feel like I was seeing familiar faces everywhere. There was a boy, with green hair and glasses, who kept looking at me during lunch. Then there was this brunette, a small girl who was glancing at me while I was trying to take books out of my locker. Everything about today was completely screwed up, nothing seemed to add up.

Nothing was normal.

It was finally the last class of the day though, and then I could go home. As I strolled into class though, the blue haired boy from my dream was sitting in the corner, staring out the window.

Chesire

That was his name, in Wonderland. My head began to spin painfully and I fell to my knees, the class panicked and crowded around me. My vision was blurry and I couldn't recognize anything anymore, until I completely blacked out.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, staring at the open and blue sky and I sighed, feeling oddly peaceful.

"Oh boy, she's awake." I heard and I looked to my side, seeing Hatter laying beside me. I screamed and backed away. "That was loud."

"No, this place isn't real, nothing I'm seeing now is real." I shook my head, not wanting to believe my eyes.

"Her mind was calling for this place, she connected awfully quick." Chesire stepped up to me.

"It's your fault, you made me pass out, you were there." I stood up, glaring at him.

"Your mind is taking this experience a little roughly, it will take a while to get used to it. Memory loss is common, and hallucinations." He smirked knowingly, and I felt like choking him myself now.

"Stop this, is some some cruel game to you?" I pushed his chest.

"Life is a cruel game, this place just has a twisted set of rules." He fought back, towering over me and I growled.

"I'm going to close my eyes, and once I am done, I will be at home, laying in my bed and realizing that this was all a nightmare." I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply and I heard a name echoing in my mind.

_Alice_

It whispered, my heart panged slightly and I opened my eyes, Chesire and Hatter were still there, but Hatter was celebrating something.

"The White Rabbit has chosen!" He cheered, locking arms with Chesire and spinning in circles. I was beyond confused, but something about the name now seemed to spiral something in my stomach, a feeling of nostalgia.

"Alice, Alice, Alice." Hatter grabbed my hands while repeating it over and over again, jumping up and down and I tore away from him.

"I hate that name." I commented and he chuckled.

"That is your name for this world, and you shall not be known as anything else." Hatter said.

"What about Kairi?"

"You mean Caterpillar? Someone is in for a punishment, he's just lucky I got him before the Red Queen did." Hatter rubbed his chin.

"Red Queen, who is that?" I asked and Chesire grinned.

"Why don't you find out?" He pushed me gently towards the forest ahead of us.

"That's not something she should be doing." Hatter argued, grabbing the cat's shoulder and whispering something in his ear. I was intrigued in the matter of the Red Queen now, I didn't know this place had established a monarchy.

"Alice, you are not meeting her, yet. None of us are exactly on good terms with her, and if she finds out you were spending time with us, you could be on her bad side." Hatter spoke calmly for once.

"What is the Red Queen like?" I asked.

"A child, who thinks she can run everything." Chesire sucked his teeth in annoyance.

"She's the queen though, can't she?"

"There is a certain reason she is referred to as the Red Queen." Hatter grinned and I stared at him. "Follow me if you are eager." He skipped off and I looked at Chesire, who just gestured for me to go first, so I did. As we walked through the pine forest, we passed the table where I first saw everyone, and wondered where they all were.

That reminds me, if there is an entire kingdom here, than who else is considered to be mad? Didn't it scare anyone though, that you were chosen by a small creature and called insane, and told to come back here often or else? No one is giving it a second thought it seems, so perhaps I should leave it alone as well.

As we continued our walk, a metallic smell grew stronger and stronger as well, to the point where it began to seem unbearable. My stomach began to twist and I fell to my knees, retching on the ground but no vomit actually coming out.

"You get used to it." Hatter forced me up, tugging on my hand and dragging me along. I lifted the collar of my dress and tried to cover my nose with it, but it kept falling back down. It was terrible, this smell of copper, where were we even going.

Chesire pushed a bush aside and I saw a burgundy red before I was pushed out of the forest and into the open. I looked around, my eyes widening at the sight before me. There was a lake, seeming as if it was filled with only blood. There were small white stones poking through the surface, to be used as step-stones I'm guessing. I saw something in the distance, an outline of a large building, a castle perhaps?

"The Red Queen, with her kingdom beyond the red sea," Hatter sung.

"If you're brave enough to pass, you get a spot with her for afternoon tea." Chesire continued.

"Afternoon tea is not fun and games with Red Queen, be warned if the invitation you receive,"

"Mess it up and you're tough out of luck,"

"For you, everyone shall grieve." They finished their dark duet and I stared at the river, not believing it was filled with blood of victims who apparently messed up afternoon tea.

"All of the sane that wandered down here are in this river, an honor." Hatter took off his hat and placed it on his chest politely, as if to respect the dead that were currently floating in this river.

I have grown used to the smell now, but it still churned my stomach slightly. Chesire stood next to me while looking at the river, his eyes seeming strange and the smile was wiped off his face. His eyes closed gently, and he began to mumble some words that I couldn't make out.

"There are rules with the Red Queen, if she invites you to tea personally, she cannot kill you; but if you skip down this river and request tea, then she is allowed to do what she wants with you." Hatter explained, as if he wanted to draw my attention away from Chesire for a brief moment.

"Will she request tea with me?" I asked and he smirked.

"Scared Alice? I took you of more of a courageous girl." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's nothing worth risking your life for." I told him and he stared at me for a moment.

"Really? Not even a beloved?"

"Anything you would die for is a curse, not a love." He seemed shocked by my reaction and looked over at Chesire, who had regained his smirk.

"My, it looks like Alice has grown a lot in the sixteen years she has been on this Earth." He looked down at me.

"How do you know how old I am?" I questioned him.

"Don't worry about it, but I think it's time to wake up." He told me and I kept my eyes open, knowing that if I blinked, I would be sent back.

"What do you mean wake up, is this a dream?" I asked, he brought his hand close to my face and snapped, trying to make me blink but it didn't work. My eyes were beginning to burn, but I wanted answers.

"Just leave." Chesire blew into my eyes, the stinging was nearly unbearable.

"I want answers!" I shouted, finally blinking and I sat up quickly, panting heavily and looking around.

"Amu, you're in the nurse's office, calm down." The nurse approached me, placing her cold hands on my shoulders and I just nodded, showing her that I understood and my breathing calmed down. I don't understand, I don't understand anything. "I'll get you some water." She told me and walked out, I brought my legs to my chest and hugged them tightly.

I knew it wasn't fake this time, my stomach was still sick from the smell of blood and my eyes were tearing up from finally being closed.

"There you are!" I heard, the white sheet that separated the other beds from mine, Chesire standing there. Except, his cat ears were gone and he was wearing the male uniform for this school. I stared at him, glare prominent on my face and I turned away from him. "Don't act like that Amu."

"How do you know my actual name?" I didn't look at him.

"Apparently you're famous at this school for being insane." The bed caved in as he sat on the end of it, my eyes targeted my hands that were in my lap.

"Apparently." I shrugged, not wanting to agree with the truth. "Are you new here?"

"I've been here for a year, but your case never concerned me."

"You must make all girls feel special." I rolled my eyes, he grabbed my chin and made me face him, his eyes were wide as they examined mine.

"Girls think I'm hot, but I don't think the same way." He smirked slightly at me, I pushed him away, crossing my hands over my chest.

"Whatever, you probably think you're something special because you don't chase after the girls but they chase you." I waved my hands, mocking his tone.

"You think I'm hot."

"What, no I don't."

"You're a bad liar."

"You're insane."

"Exactly." He finished off and the nurse walked back in, eyeing him warily before he stood up, walking out of the room. She handed me the water and I thanked her, opening it and chugging it down. How could I have never noticed him in this school? It was fairly small and very expensive, so someone with such a strange hair color should be fairly noticeable.

"Amu, your parents would like to pick you up, unless you want to stay here a little longer?" The nurse said.

"I'd like to go home, thank you." I said, my voice above a whisper. My throat was aching, and I wasn't sure why. The water soothed it a little, but it still hurt every time I swallowed. After ten minutes, my parents picked me up and drove me home, the car ride home is silent.

My father opened the front door for me and I thanked him, walking into the kitchen to try and get a snack before the questioning starts. As I grabbed my granola bar, I turned to walk to my room and walked into my father, who was standing besides my mother.

"Are you alright sweetheart, perhaps we should take you to a real doctor." My mother placed her palm on my forehead, then grabbing my head and pressing her lips against my forehead, checking my temperature.

"I'm fine mother, I swear." I told her.

"Alright then, should I drive her to her session or would you like to?" My father asked her and my eyes widened.

"Today?"

"He was busy Thursday so I told him we could do it today." He answered and I rolled my eyes, I didn't feel like going today.

"Fine." I grumbled, jogging to my room to change into something more comfortable.

**I WANTED TO FINISH BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO TO MY FRIEND'S VOLLEYBALL GAME SOOOO ENJOY LOVELIES**

_**Please R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Mulberry Mark

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"You've been doing much better lately Amu, how do you feel?" My psychologist asked, flipping through his black folder that was filled with papers unknown to me.

"Fine." My short reply made him look at me, cocking one eyebrow up.

"I heard you passed out in school today, why was that?"

"I'm supposed to know why my brain chose to shut down at that specific moment?" He chuckled at this.

"If you can be so sarcastic, then you are obviously fine." He commented and I grinned, which he mimicked. I liked to call him Ryan, because I have seen him every week for a year now, and I thought we were good enough friends for me to call him by his first name. I didn't like my sessions, because sometimes Ryan would be out and I would get someone else, but I'm glad he was here today.

"Have you made any friends Amu?" He asked and I hesitated, wondering if I should just mention Chesire, but I do not know his actual name.

"Some guy visited me at the nurse's office." I told him and I saw some disbelief in his eyes, which upset me but I expected it. I lied about making friends before, but that was when I first started these sessions and I wanted for him to let me off the leash I was put on. "I'm telling the truth."

"I'm sorry Amu, it's just a little hard to believe you."

"I understand that, but I am telling the truth this time." I told him, staring at him straight in the eyes.

"What was his name?"

"I didn't get it, but I saw him before at my mother's events." I explained and something struck my mind. If I fell down the hole to Wonderland, how did I end up in bed that night, without my parents mentioning anything to me?

"Really? So is he an elegant man?"

"Yes." I lied, not really knowing. I know he is absolutely bonkers, but apparently, so am I.

"What did he say to you at the nurse's office?" Ryan seemed to be interested in this topic now.

"Just asked if I was alright and all." I fiddled with my thumbs, staring down at them while they rested in my lap.

"I am sure your parents have told you about the birds and bees?"

"Birds lay eggs and bees sting people, am I right?" I looked at him with a smirk and he nodded.

"Exactly Amu." He joked back, I enjoyed our witty banter, it was the only reason I agreed to attending these sessions. "Do you feel like you are ready to start steady relationships though, like friendships?"

"I'm not sure, I've never had a real friend." I stared at him.

"Just look at the way you're speaking to me, that is one way you would speak to a friend."

"So friends are psychologists you don't have to pay?" I tilted my head to the side and he laughed.

"In a way, yes. Just try to act like yourself around them, never change who you are for other people." He told me, he glanced at the wall clock behind me and his eyes widened. "We went over our time, we wouldn't want to worry your parents. Would you like a ride home today, or are you alright walking?"

"I'll be fine, thank you though." I waved goodbye to him and walked out of his office, making my way through the lobby and pushing the heavy door open, letting the September sun warm my skin and I sighed. Everything that I was going through felt like a realistic dream, it was terrifying but it filled my veins with excitement as well. Wonderland seemed like a large place, and I wanted to explore it desperately, my heart was yearning for it.

As I was walking home, I saw a fork in the road, I knew the one to the right would lead me home, but the one on the left would take me to where my parent's event were held every Sunday. I wanted to go back to Wonderland, but my parents would hang my above their fireplace if I went without their approval.

"Curiosity killed the cat." These words entered my mind in my mother's condescending voice, fueling my anger at her and my passion to explore the land.

"Well, satisfaction brought it back." I muttered to myself, running towards the entrance of that world.

* * *

As I fell down to Wonderland, I took advantage of the time I had until I officially descended and began to twirl in the air, giggling uncontrollably while doing so. Once I was dizzy enough, I stopped and everything grew dark, but this time, a candle was not provided for me. I didn't pay much to it though, because my eyes easily adjusted to the dark.

Gravity faded away from me and I floated down, my feet landing gently on the ground. I looked down and saw my outfit, it was the blue dress that I wore when I first came down here, along with the tights and everything. When did they even have the chance to change my outfit? Just another question to add to my list about this place. I ran to the door, opening it to see the blinding light of the outside, immediately stepping in front of the table where I first met Hatter.

"She came herself this time, brilliant." He sat at one of the chairs at the table, March sitting across from him.

"I'm here for answers, I feel like a child let loose in the darkness." I didn't beat around the bush, that's for sure.

"Strip someone of their knowledge and they're powerless." He smirked.

"Exactly, so tell me what is going on." I placed the palms of my hands against the table, he sighed slightly, as if contemplating to tell me or not. My eyes traveled to March, who was eyeing the situation carefully, sipping her tea. They were both wearing the same outfits from when I first met them, perhaps that was their uniform for this place, and this was mine.

"Fine, what would you like to know in specific?"

"Time, it seems that it passes differently here than in the other world."

"Other world, that's what you decide to call it." He chuckled.

"Well, what do you call it?"

"Doesn't matter, but time does run differently here, but it all matters on how the White Rabbit wants it to run," he explained, taking a slight pause, "it usually runs slower than the other world, an hour up there is equal to a minute here."

"How can an animal control all of this?" I asked and their heads turned to face my fully.

"An animal?" March said first.

"Yes, a rabbit." I confirmed and they both looked at each other, before bursting out in laughter.

"A damn rabbit, what are you, sane!?" March shouted in her fits of laughter, they both rocked back and forth in their chairs while laughing at me. The both climbed on top of the table, standing on it with locked arms, spinning in circles while doing so. I was beyond confused, a rabbit led me to this place, than who is _the_ White Rabbit?

Their laughter continued, becoming increasingly painful to listen to.

"Hatter, March!" I banged on the table to try and capture their attention, but they wouldn't stop. Their laughter became unbearable, I tried to cover my ears but it somehow manged to seep through. It began to echo, I gritted my teeth, why did this hurt so much, it felt like it was pricking my ears repeatedly, and beating me emotionally. Silent tears slid down my cheeks, and I finally reached my breaking point.

"Shut up!" I shrieked, but once my eyes finally opened, I was staring into oblivion. Everything around me was black, I continued to keep turning, trying to see if there would be any light from any direction. There didn't seem to be any, so I took off in a random direction, hoping I could find some. Desperation flooded my veins, wondering maybe if the other way would lead me somewhere, and I was going the wrong way this entire time.

I bumped into something and looked up, seeing my mother and father standing side-by-side, staring down at me. I attempted to slip my hand into my father's for comfort, but my mother grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Amu, you're over-exaggerating, you're just a little sick."

"It was just a nightmare, go back to bed."

"Are you seeing things, perhaps we should send you to the eye-doctor!"

These sentences were ringing in my head, I knew I heard them before, but I wish I could remember where. My mother let out an ear-piercing shriek, my father and I didn't react, I just stared at her, wide-eyed. Her skin began to bubble, her shaking hand reached up to touch her cheek, the skin peeling off to reveal muscle and blood.

Hands gripped my shoulder, my mind was slowly processing the horror before me, but I felt like I was accepting this. Suddenly, she disappeared, and my father was gone as well.

"Alice!" I heard and turned around, seeing Hatter standing there, everything was back to normal. We were in the forest, but the laughter had ceased, and Hatter had a letter in his hand. "This is for you, it appeared in your hand but you just dropped it." He told me once he noticed my gaze was locked on it. He handed it to my and I ripped it open, still thinking that it was strange, how calmly I was acting after all of that.

"We are hosting your naming ceremony, all friends from Wonderland are invited, it is being held in the Red Queen's castle." I read aloud, Hatter's eyes widened but returned to normal.

"You may invite anyone you like, just not me." He mumbled, sitting back down in his chair and kicking his feet onto the table.

"Why not?"

"The Red Queen and I are not on the greatest terms." He informed me and March was being rather silent for this situation.

"You could get your anger out at her then, since you have an invitation, you aren't risking your life." I reminded him.

"You're already risking your life just by being around her." He muttered, snapping his fingers and once I blinked, I suddenly felt drowsy and lifted my head, looking around to see I was in my classroom. I looked down at my desk, seeing a notebook filled with notes, I looked a today's date and gasped quietly. Two days had passed by, I flipped back a couple of pages to see the notes from the previous two days, all written in with my handwriting. Have I been living in this world subconsciously, while time was being sped up in Wonderland?

The bell rang and I fumbled to get my things, accidentally dropping my pencil and I groaned. As I bent down to get it, a hand got to it first and tapped me on the head with it, I winced slightly and looked up, seeing Chesire standing there with a smirk.

"Back from our little adventure in Wonderland?" He whispered as if someone would hear us, but all of the students had filed out, and we were in the back of the classroom so the teacher couldn't hear us.

"I'm surprised I was gone so long."

"Well with your naming ceremony, everyone obviously can't wait."

"How did you know?"

"Everyone can't shut up about it, some of my friends already told me." He told me and I couldn't help but wonder who those friends were, who else was considered insane?

"Like who?"

"I have some people from the kingdom that go to this school, but you don't have to worry your insane pink head about it, because you'll be meeting them tonight." He patted my head and I glared at him, but then stared at him in confusion.

"Tonight?"

"Your naming ceremony is tonight, that's why the White Rabbit skipped forward two days, because everyone is excited to finally meet you."

"Why though?"

"You're the girl who escaped." He ran out after that, leaving me no time to ask him any questions. The main one that bugged me was quite strange, since there were obviously many other important questions to be asked.

I would like to know, what his real name is.

* * *

My parents drove me to the events they went to every Friday as usual, the car was silent as usual, but they could tell what was off. It was the way I kept pushing them towards the door, they way I bugged and rushed them, they could tell something was off about me. They questioned my motives, but I kept telling them that I just wanted to go this time, nothing more to it. They instantly thought of the new boy that had started coming to events, and that I had a crush on him. I thought of Chesire, but there could have been someone else I didn't notice.

I wish I knew his name.

The car stopped and I calmly climbed out, waiting for my parents to do the same before continuing onto the field, constantly eyeing the rose garden before sitting down in front of the tree I usually leaned against.

My parents sat at one of the tables, the chairs facing me so they could watch me, nothing different. My nerves kicked in and I bit my bottom lip, hoping Chesire would appear to distract them just like he did last time. As I sat against the tree, I saw a smaller boy beginning to walk in my direction, I brushed it off and just assumed he was heading somewhere else. I was mistaken, and I knew this when he sat beside me, picking at the vibrant green blades of grass.

"I want to go, where you go." He whispered and I looked at him, did he know about Wonderland?

"What do you mean?" I observed the boy closely, noticing a strange mulberry-colored mark right underneath his eye, contrasting with his pale skin. His hair was cut neatly, almost as if he came straight out of the hair salon. Light blue eyes looked back at me in wonder, but his eyebrows were furrowed.

"You run off, into the roses." He pointed at the rose garden, and I could tell he knew about me sneaking away.

_Alice, it's your time._

I heard the voice in my head and looked at my parents, seeing Chesire talking to them, I knew this would be my only chance.

"I'm sorry, I have to run." I told him and stumbled to get up, but ran quickly once I did, not wanting to get caught. I didn't care about cutting myself against the thorns, I had experienced worse because of Wonderland. Despite it all the pain this place had caused me, it provided my comfort, a type of comfort I couldn't describe. Perhaps this is what they meant by insane.

I made my descent into the strange land, knowing I would be in the clearing now, my parents couldn't have possibly followed me here while Chesire was watching them. My feet landed on the ground and immediately I took off, not wanting to waste anytime. I opened the door and I was in the forest, right in front of the table like last time. Hatter wasn't here to greet me, neither was March, which scared me a little.

I am guessing that I should head to the kingdom, but the only path I know is past the Red River, and I do not want to go near that place again. It is my only option though, and who knows what this place will do to me if I don't go. I decided, and made my way to the damn river.

The smell of copper churned my stomach as I neared it, I tried my best to ignore it but it was hard. I imagined the rose garden, the wonderful smell the roses made, how their soft petals brushed against my skin and left a warm feeling.

I stopped, opening my eyes to see I had reached this vile place, I looked at the stepping stones and dreaded them, but placed one foot on the first one. It sunk slightly, but it seemed sturdy enough, so I placed my second foot on it, and it held my weight. One by one, I skipped down the stones, the stench of blood surrounding me from all sides, leaving me no chance to escape now.

As I neared the kingdom, it became larger and larger in my sight. I looked down, seeing a body drifting into the direction I came from. I had a strange feeling look at it, the shirt it was wearing seemed oddly familiar. I crouched down and grabbed the back of its shirt, lifting it from the grotesque blood and looked over it, its head was missing though. I sighed, it's my imagination, it couldn't be anyone I knew.

Then, something round hit against the stone I was standing on, I knew it was a head because of the hair it had on the top of it. It was covered in blood, so I dirtied my hands when I lifted it. I couldn't believe my eyes, it couldn't, there was no way.

But once I noticed the mulberry mark, I knew exactly who it was.

**I WROTE OUT THIS CHAPTER, AND WHAT HAPPENED, MY LAPTOP SCREWED THE FILE UP AND I COULDN'T UPLOAD IT OR COPY-AND-PASTE IT INTO FANFICTION, SO I HAD TO RESTART IT, SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6 : The Naming Ceremony

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I felt my heart plummet, dropping the head and my hands began to tremble. I heard the sound of the head hitting the blood river, sending goosebumps over my skin. I didn't know how to comprehend the situation at all, to have seen someone just twenty minutes ago, and then to hold their dismembered head in your hands.

How did this boy even find the ditch, and wander into Wonderland and manage to get killed? All before I got here as well, is that even possible. Who would be vile enough to do this, to a small child no older than five?

I couldn't think about it anymore, if it wasn't the stench, then the realization of holding a severed head would make me vomit. I ran across the stones as quickly as possible, the image of that little boy who was sitting in the garden moments ago fading away from my mind.

I reached the entrance of the large castle, the large, double doors stood before me. The walls were a white color, but after what I'm guessing years of standing here, they had dirtied and started forming a brownish color. It was also decorated with red accents, such as the roof or the rims of the windows. The double doors were a dark brown, with black embellishments covering it to give it more of an elegant appearance.

I grabbed the large door knocker, hesitating before banging it against the door. Fear flooded my body as I waited for a response, and I regretted everything that had led to this moment. Perhaps I still had time to turn around, to just go back and wait until I could blink and I would be back home.

I heard whispers from behind the door, the anxiety rising in my stomach, my head pulsating from fright once I heard something unlock. Slowly, it creaked open and I saw a girl standing there, slightly shorter than myself.

"Alice?" She said, her voice slightly above a whisper.

"Yes." I responded, she gestured for me to come in and I did so. I looked around, the floor covered in a pattern of red and black squares. The walls were painted a burgundy red, making the room seem darker than it actually was. The chandelier above me was swinging back and forth gently, but I could still hear it.

"We must get you ready to meet the Red Queen, we can't have you see her like this." She grabbed my wrists and turned my hands so my palms were facing her, the blood was crusting onto my hands and she sucked her teeth in distaste. Her blonde hair was braided back, the braid reached the small of her back and I wondered how she was able to keep it so long. Golden irises stared into my eyes, providing me some sort of comfort, but I wasn't sure why.

"Right, let us get you changed." She broke our eye contact, two women came into the room, both locking their arms around mine and dragging me away, but the girl who led me in was not following me. I looked to the side, seeing a blindfold covering the lady's eyes, I turned to the other one to see that she had one as well. How could they move through the halls so swiftly if they were temporarily blinded?

The one on the right left my side to open the door, leading me into a bathroom and both of them began to strip me of my clothes. I didn't mind as much though, since they couldn't see my body anyway. They forcefully pushed me into the bath, making me sit in the tub while they scrubbed at my skin harshly.

Once they were done, they had the decency to at least wrap a towel around my body, because I doubt everyone in this castle is blind-folded. They dragged me again, this time I was pushed into a room filled with stacks of clothing that reached the ceiling.

The lady with the red hair walked up to one of the piles, grabbing a piece of clothing from the middle of it and pulled it out, the pile didn't fall or anything and I stared at it in towel was torn away from my body and she began to dress me, not giving me the option to disagree with her clothing option.

I was sat in front of a makeup table, a large mirror showing my reflection. They began to apply makeup to my face, finishing rather quickly, it seemed inhumanly possible. I looked back at the mirror, my cheekbones were brought out with bronzer, my amber eyes seemed much more vibrant and intense with the the eyeshadow and eyeliner they applied.

I looked at both of them, they both eerily smiled.

"Lovely." They said in unison, chilling me to the bone. I stood up to look at my dress, it was almost like the one that I had on when I first entered this world. It was baby blue, wrapping tightly around my waist but then spreading out slightly after my waistline, which had a neat bow on the front. After the waistline, there were white stripes that ran vertically until the edge of the dress.

What confused my about the dress was the edge of it, which had a spade, diamond, clover, and heart in a straight line horizontally along the rim of it. Why would they have symbols that you would usually find in a deck of cards as decoration on a dress?

I looked around the room, that two women were gone and I was left by myself. Was I supposed to follow them? They would've dragged me out if I did, but why would they leave me alone in this room? I didn't want to risk going out there, who knows what might happen to me.

"Alice, there you are." The girl with the braid entered the room, grabbing both of my hands one again. "Do not disappoint the Red Queen, or else it might end terribly for all of us." She whispered.

"Your name?" I asked, she seemed surprised at the question.

"They call me Mally here, but you shall learn my real name later." She told me, staring at the floor before dragging me out the door, down the long corridors of the kingdom. We stopped in front of a door and she turned around to face me.

"Is she in there?" I asked,my eyes flicking from the door to her.

"Yes, but I need to tell you something." She said. "Everyone knows you have already spoken to Chesire and Hatter, it is better if you do not mention their names here, or that you know them."

"Chesire was supposed to be here though." I argued, she furrowed her brows.

"If he does show up, pretend you just met him Alice. You are new here, so she might spare you for some things, but you do not want to start off on the wrong foot." That's right, Chesire never said he was going to show up, I just automatically assumed. I want him here though, because I knew there was no chance of Hatter showing up.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, I heard the sound of violins grace my ears as soon as I stepped in. It was a large ballroom with a grand table in the middle, but everyone was standing up currently and making conversation.

I noticed that everyone was wearing masquerade masks, and was confused on why I didn't receive one.

"The guest of honor has arrived!" Someone announced and everyone went silent, staring at me intently. Their eyes pierced me as I stood there, not sure where to go or what to say.

"Introducing, Alice!" Trumpets went off and multiple men approached me, all dressed in black suits covered in red hearts. One of them knelt in front of me with a mask in his hand, I thanked him politely and took it, placing it on my head. I doubted the mask could really protect my identity, with my pink hair and all.

"Our guest of honor has arrived, we must wait for the host though, so continue chatting." I heard and the music started up again. What was I supposed to do, introduce myself to people? There was no point though, they already knew me, so what to do now?

I was never good at social events, which explains why I always sit by a tree at my parents social events. This time, there were no trees to lean against, no where to really hide.

"Alice has arrived." I turned around to see striking midnight blue eyes.

"Chesire." I whispered and he smirked.

"That's my name, and I love the way it purrs of your tongue." He grabbed my chin with his gloved hand, rolling his R's and I shivered at this. "It would sound even better if you screamed it." His mouth brushed against my ear and I pushed him away, remembering what Mally told me.

"Excuse me sir, I do not want a stranger handling me in such a manner." I brushed my dress off.

"Protecting yourself I see, let me just tell you, nothing will protect you from that bitch." He hissed out, walking away from me, I sighed slightly. I can apologize later, I do not want to risk my life because I upset him.

"The Queen is arriving, into your seats!" Someone exclaimed and there was a short panic while people tried to decide which seat they would take, I stood there in the chaos, confused and slightly dazed from the blurring images of people running past me. The creaking of the doors signaled someones entrance, I looked over my shoulder to see an elegant lady standing there, she seemed somewhat shocked to see me standing there.

Black curls were spun in her hair, resting on her shoulder. Her bangs were pinned to the back of her head, showing off her ivory skin that clashed with her dark eyeshadow. Burgandy eyes felt like they were staring through my eyes and into my soul, trying to find an answer on why I was standing in front of her.

Without thinking, I quickly bowed.

"I apologize, I was a little confused with the sitting arrangement." I spoke.

"Alice, you're the guest of honor." I raised my head, nodding it slightly and she smiled. "I'll overlook it in this case, since you are new and all."

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"Please, seat beside me today." She demanded, grabbing my hand and I flinched at this sudden contact, but she didn't seem to notice. There was only one chair at the head of the table, she noticed this and looked at one of the guards standing still against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing, fetch another chair." She commanded and he quickly rushed out of the room, coming back in with a chair and setting it beside the other one. We both sat together, the entire room was filled with tension from the other guest, all nervous from being around the Queen.

It still surprised me she was the queen, she looked around my age. The Red Queen's eyes were also rather unique, I had never seen anyone with red eyes like hers; in fact, I had never seen anyone with red eyes at all. Were they contacts, or just naturally like that?

"Before this party continues, I need to go over a serious topic." She said with her eyes closes, a serious tone taking over her. "Does anyone remember the reason I created the Blood River?" No response.

"To show what happens when the sane wander in." Someone finally spoke up, I tracked the voice down to Chesire, who was also staring at me.

"Thank you, but somehow people keep managing to fall in, despite how well hidden the entrance is. I'm getting rather sick of it, and the Sane will become suspicious of the disappearing bodies. I had to kill a small boy today who followed one of you down here, and you all know how fidgety they are." My eyes widened, the disgust rising in the back of my throat when everyone chuckled, as if they understood the feeling.

"The point is, be more careful coming down here." She finished, everyone began to chatter and I felt like vomiting. A girl around my age killed a younger boy without remorse, and even made a slight joke about it. The thing I couldn't shake though, was that I felt like laughing at the joke as well.

This world is getting to me.

"Unfortunately, The White Rabbit couldn't make it today, he really wanted to meet you though." She told me.

"Why does he want to meet me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, he said you were special Alice." She grinned slightly at me. Chesire's words popped into my head, of me being the girl who escaped the first time, I just wish I could remember that first time. How did I even escape, it must be hard if everyone is fussing about it.

"There's nothing much really." I shrugged.

"I doubt that, The White Rabbit knows everything about everyone, and if he says you're special, than you are." She grinned.

"When will I get to meet him?"

"A very busy man, he is, but hopefully soon." She grabbed the glass that was on the table and drank it, once she was done, she began to hum a tune that was familiar with me.

"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!" She giggled at the end, seeming to drift off into her own thoughts. I remember that song, sometimes when I passed the primary school by my home, the kids would sing it on the playground. There seemed to be a deeper connection though, something about when I was younger, something, something...

"Have you met Hatter yet?" She asked and I was snapped back into this twisted reality.

"Who's that?" I played dumb for now, not knowing what she might do to me if I said yes.

"Someone who defied me, they didn't bother showing up today, pity." Her finger skimmed the rim of her glass.

"Really?"

"Yes, then there is also Chesire, but he came today. One of my guards told me he was talking to you."

"Yes, he just put his hands on me but I pushed him away." I spoke the partial truth.

"Chesire was always like that, but he is a gorgeous man, isn't he?" She swooned, turning to me for my response.

"Physically attractive, sure." I shrugged. "Do you maybe, like him?" I suggested, not realizing how forward it sounded until it left my mouth.

"Of course not, he may be one of the most attractive men in Wonderland, my heart is saved for another." She smiled gently at the thought of whoever she was talking about. I know she might have murdered someone, but that seemed normal around here, so why did everyone fear her so?

This world was filled with a billion questions, but I was determined enough to get answers.

* * *

Throughout the dinner, I felt someone's intense stare on me, but didn't look up because I knew Chesire would be the one I would look at. I wanted to scream for him to stop, because the guilt was beginning to grow and demanded to be noticed, for how coldly I treated him for such a selfish reason. I needed to apologize, but The Red Queen would see me get up since I sit right next to her.

The Red Queen was turned and talking to someone on her right side, and Chesire sat on the left side of the table. I took this opportunity, attempting to draw his attention by clearing my throat multiple times, and he finally looked over.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed, he furrowed his brows in confusion, of course he cannot read lips. "I'm sorry." I repeated, now whispering but he still didn't under stand me. I tried to enunciate more clearly but of course, he still had no clue what was going on.

"Alice, are you trying to speak to someone?" The voice startled me and I turned, seeing The Red Queen giggling to herself.

"Yes actually." I admitted.

"It is your ceremony, you're allowed to stand up as you please." She told me and I thanked her, excusing myself and walking over to the cat-eared idiot.

"I was apologizing to you." I stood there, finally deciding that The Red Queen didn't seem like the type of person that would have my head for speaking to someone.

"I know, I just wanted to see you say it multiple times." He smirked and I held back my urge to hit him.

**THE FOOTBALL GAME TONIGHT WAS AMAZING, I HAD SO MUCH FUN I'M SO GLAD I DECIDED TO LEAVE MY HOUSE FOR ONCE OMG! SO SORRY IF IT SEEMS LIKE THE STORY TOOK A TURN FROM DARK TO LIGHTER UNEXPECTEDLY, I'M JUST IN A GREAT MOOD.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Cowardly

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"I insist, the castle would be pleased to have you." The Red Queen took my hands in hers, her bottom lip quivering while she begged. Despite her good mood towards me during the ceremony, I do not want to upset her, or I might end up understanding why everyone fears her.

"I don't want to intrude." I didn't have an excuse on why I couldn't stay, I couldn't think of a plausible one at all. If I said my parents would worry, she would probably tell me about the time difference and how our bodies continue on living in the other world anyway.

"It's no intrusion at all, please." She gently squeezed my hands, I smiled gently at her.

"Alright." This made her maroon eyes visibly light up and she squealed in excitement.

"We can spend the morning together then, since no one is allowed into my headquarters." She told me, a frown replacing her grin that was there before.

"Why not?" I looked at her questionably, she placed her index finger over her lips, making a shushing sound as she skipped away, giggling to herself. How can a small girl like her, who seems so innocent and sweet, be considered a threat to everyone in this strange world? Is there something I missing here, or am I simply a favorite to her for now?

One of the guards approached me and told me he would lead me to my room for the night, I followed behind him without asking any questions. He opened the door for me and I stepped in, he told me there was a bathroom for my use and I thanked him, he shut my door and I sighed.

Here I am, sleeping in the castle that is ruled my a small girl known as a murderer. The Red Queen, I wonder who she is in the real world, does she go to my school? Wouldn't I have noticed eyes like those walking down the hall, or perhaps sitting at lunch with her friends? Who knows, my mind is too scrambled to try and attempt to remember something like that.

I noticed the closet and walked to it, hoping there would be something a little more comfortable than this stupid dress. I opened it, seeing a set of pajamas laying on the floor of it, I shrugged and decided not to question it, taking them happily. I set them on the bed and first stripped off my shoes and stockings, the feeling of freedom on my feet was amazing.

Once I was done with that, I went to un-zip the dress, but the zipper was on the back, and I couldn't reach it.

"Let me get that for you, Alice." A voice purred out my name, I could feel the dress loosen and I quickly wrapping my arms around me, making sure it didn't leave me bare in front of whoever was in my room. Their warm fingers caressed my back slightly, I closed my eyes and took in the feeling, ignoring the goosebumps they left in their wake. "You seem to be enjoying this."

"Mm." I hummed , not sure what was taking over me. A sudden craving was taking over me, wanting him to continue and to even go farther. I wanted to fight back, but I couldn't, my self-control was completely gone.

"Your skin is so soft." His nails grazed over me now, the rougher feeling made my back arch slightly, but not enough to make him stop. "You're sensitive." The air was caught in my throat, holding back any words that wanted to escape my mouth, to scream for help. I was locked because of him, and the key was in his hands.

"Ch-Chesire." I stuttered out, my breathing heavy and I could feel his smirk.

"Call me Ikuto." He purred, my eyes widened at this, I finally knew his name.

"Alice, I wanted to know if-!" She was cut off when she opened the door, staring at me in shock. "I apologize, I didn't realize you were changing." She shut the door once again, the lock on my muscles was released and I turned around, searching desperately for the intruder but he was no where to be found.

My heart was pounding now, tears stinging in my eyes from the realization that I could have been used easily in that situation. I wiped them away furiously, I won't allow him to treat me like this, I'll get back at him later. I quickly changed into the red silk pajamas and went to the door, opening it to see The Red Queen standing there.

"Sorry it took so long, the zipper on the back of my dress." I made an excuse up.

"It's quite alright, but I was wondering if you wanted to take a stroll around the garden before bed?"

"I would quite enjoy that, actually." I answered truthfully.

In her garden, I could still smell the scent that came in from the river, and I could only remember that poor kid who stumbled into this world. To have died such an awful death, not being able to live his life like he was supposed to.

We walked past a bundle of rose bushes, each seemed beautiful and had a gentle scent that could distract you from the distant smell of copper. I knelt in front of one of them, feeling the soft petals against my fingers and looked into the patterns of them. I looked at the one beside it, looking at it in complete confusion. It was red, but as I looked inside of it, there were some white spots in it.

"What type of rose is this?" I asked.

"White roses painted red." She told me.

"Can you paint a rose?"

"In this world, anything is possible." Her eyes were distant, she was deep in thought about something, I decided not to ask her anything.

"They're still lovely, very lovely." I told her.

"Only the best for my garden." She laughed softly.

"Red Queen, White Rabbit says that it is your bedtime." A guard called out from the second-story balcony.

"He stays here?" I turned to her.

"Sometimes, or he calls." She seemed quite excited to the fact that he might be staying.

"Goodnight Red Queen." I told her.

"Call me Red, and goodnight to you, Alice." She ran off, waving to me and I waved back. I was alone in the garden, other than a couple of guards walking around, protecting this area.

Ikuto, this name caused shivers to run down my spine, and I wasn't sure if they were from pleasure or fear. It was almost as if his nails were still running down my spine, and his hot breath still tickling my neck. How did he even get in, and manage to escape before Red could see him?

More and more questions, and I despised every one of them. I was always the girl that needed an answer to everything, no matter how hard I would have to work for it. Being the curious girl I am, I would always stumble upon more and more questions that I would have to answer.

I wanted to go to my room and sleep, but I felt more safe out here than in that room, by myself. I wanted to ask a guard to perhaps stand outside my door, but I couldn't even speak when Ikuto was there. Besides, I don't want to give Red another reason to kill, even if he acted like a disgusting pig.

"Alice, we're shutting down the castle, it is time to go inside." A guard approached me.

"Shutting down?"

"Windows are blocked and doors and heavily protected, just some precautions." There was something he was keeping from me, but I couldn't ask him, he would just tell me everything is fine.

"Thank you." I opened the door that led me into one of the halls of the castle, and luckily, Red and I walked down this one so I could easily find my room from here. While walking down the corridor, I spotted Mally and called her name, she turned her head in my direction and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here, we're about to shut down." She whispered.

"I'm allowed to stay here, Red insisted." I explained.

"Red? You two are getting awfully chummy." She raised a brow at me.

"I'm just a favorite, for now at least." I shrugged, not loving the idea of becoming friends with a cold-blooded murderer. That doesn't mean I won't abuse the fact that I'm a favorite for now, but this won't last long.

"Do you need help getting to your room?" She asked.

"Actually, would you mind staying in my room for the night?" I expected her shocked reaction. "If I told you why, would you promise not to inform the guards or Red herself?" No matter how repulsed I am by his actions, I would rather not see his head floating in the river.

"Fine, I promise." She sighed.

"Chesire managed to sneak into my room, and something happened." My voice grew weaker with each word, struggling to get it out of me. Once I mentioned Chesire's name, her eyes widened and she grabbed my arm, dragging me down the hall, demanding directions to my room.

We reached it, she pushed me in and shut the door carefully behind her, and I took this time to wonder on how such a small and inoccent-looking figure could also be trapped in a world like this.

"Do not mutter his name around here, or else you might be in for a punishment. Chesire and Hatter are forbidden from this area." Her stern face showed me that this was no joke.

"Red knew he was here tonight though." I fought back.

"Stop calling her Red!" She exclaimed and I flinched back at the harshness of her tone. "She allowed him here for a reason, and that reason is you."

"Me?" I looked at her and she sighed.

"Despite anything anyone ever tells you, The Red Queen does not run Wonderland, The White Rabbit does. The Red Queen is powerless compared to him, and obeys his every whim as well because of her infatuation with him." Mally seemed quite passionate about this topic.

"Then-"

"The White Rabbit has established rules for Wonderland, which the Queen must carry out or else she is also suitable for punishment. One rule of Wonderland is that no one dies unless they break one of the rules. Chesire has broken the most important rule in Wonderland, no one speaks of the event or else you get punishment."

"Can they hear us?" I interrupted her, afraid anyone could report us right now.

"The guards are quite aware that you will find out one day, and they would warn me if she was passing." Mally told me, calming my raging thoughts.

"What does this have to do with me, at all?" I was confused, what would the past have to do with me.

"You're special Alice, someone has probably already told you. You escaped Wonderland before, that makes you a threat in her eyes. Obviously, she can't just kill you off, that is against the rules. This is a test Alice, and your life is depending on your grade." I began to catch on.

"By becoming friends with Hatter or Chesire, I would be siding with the enemy, giving reason to finish me off."

"You're smarter than I thought, so don't go mistaking her kindness for something sincere." She ran her fingers through her blonde locks, finishing off her speech with a huff.

"What did they do?" I asked her quietly, she froze.

"I'm sorry Alice, I can't let anymore out for now. Besides, it is better to get an inside view of it than an outside." She told me, and I knew she meant that I should ask either Red, or Ikuto. As of this moment, I didn't want to ask either of them. "There are two versions of the story, and I am sure I know the one that appeals to The Red Queen."

"I see."

* * *

The next morning, I tried my best to keep a straight face during breakfast, it was hard knowing that the girl in front of me could be planning to kill me. My food had grown cold long ago, and her kind smile made me want to hurl.

"You haven't eaten, are you sick?" She patted her mouth with her napkin.

"I don't usually eat in the morning." I lied, but she seemed to believe it.

"Allow me to pack it for you then." After she said that, she snapped her fingers and a guard quickly came and grabbed my plate, he rushed off to follow her commands.

"Red, how do I leave Wonderland, I have only been sent back by other people." I finally decided to ask, knowing this information would benefit me.

"Imagine where you want to be, same with when you are first entering Wonderland." She told me and I nodded. The guard returned and I took the Tupperware he handed me.

"I should get going then, thank you for having me though." I thanked them politely, then imagining me being in my room. My eyes shut and opened, I was sitting on my bed, my leftovers on my lap and I sighed. Something about that place put tension on my muscles, and they relaxed once I realized that I was out.

I looked down at the food, my nose wrinkled suddenly and I touched it, wondering why it just randomly twitched. I opened the green lid, looking at the scrambled eggs and the slices of strawberries on the side. My nose twitched once again, I picked up on of the strawberry slices and looked over it.

I brought it to my nose, sniffing it slightly and I could smell the sweet scent that this fruit usually gave off, but also something else. I couldn't tell what it was, but it wasn't right. I dropped it back in the container and ran into my kitchen, tossing it all away into the trash.

Poison, that's the first word that came to mind, poison. Of course, why didn't I expect it in the first place? Act kind to me in front of a crowd, and the death would be poison, no one knowing who a suspect could be. No one dares to accuse the Queen, because no one wants to know what would happen to them if they did so.

How did my nose automatically respond to the faint smell of poison, was it just a gut feeling? My mind doesn't trust her, perhaps my subconscious was warning me. I see the game we're playing, a filthy game made for cheaters.

I can fight fire with fire, and I don't mind getting burnt.

* * *

Anxiety took over my body once the sixth period bell rang, and it was time to move to seventh. It wasn't the fact that I hated that teacher, or that we had a test today. These were pettish reasons in my eyes now, because I had to face Chesire.

Ikuto, the name was unique and I quite liked it, but I hate that I had to learn it while he was acting so vile. I thought he was alright, a bit rude but that was all, I guess first impressions are deceiving.

Walking to class, I saw a short girl, blonde flowing locks reaching to her knees and my eyes widened.

"Mally!" I shouted, the hall filled with chatter so no one minded me. Her head turned in various directions, trying to find where her name was being called before turning around, facing me and her expression twisted into shock. I ran up to her and she had to look up at me now.

"I didn't even realize..." She mused.

"Chesire goes here as well, along with some other people." I told her.

"Yes, I know, most people in Wonderland hate me unless they also stay with the queen."

"Why?"

"I'm siding with the woman who has taken away so much from everybody."

"Then why do you stay?" Her eyes stared at the floor, as if she couldn't bear to look at me.

"It's safety."

"Then it's understandable."

"It's cowardly." She walked off, I wasn't sure how to reply to that, because it was true. Most humans need to know if they're going to be safe or not, perhaps Mally is like that; I won't judge her for something like that, because knowing that your life is at stake every minute of your life is maddening.

But I guess it's too late for people like us.

**EARLY UPDATE? CAN I GET A HELL YEAH? No? Oh alright, enjoy the chapter though.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Getting To Me

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Once I reached seventh period, I directed my eyes to the floor and walked to my desk silently, hoping to go unnoticed. I could feel his eyes burning into me though, and it made my heart hammer against my chest from the nervousness. I sat down at my desk, using all the self-control I had to not glance at him, to see what expression he wore.

"Alright class, your teacher was called for a family emergency and didn't have time to leave any work, so chat amongst yourselves silently." The substitute who was sitting at the desk said, I didn't even notice our teacher wasn't here.

Panic arose in my body once kids began to stand up, walking to their friend's desks, would he come over here then? My thoughts were confirmed once I could see him stand up in my peripheral vision, perhaps he is walking somewhere else, just calm down.

A hand slammed onto my desk, my head slowly tilted up to meet a power dark-blue gaze.

"Ikuto." I whispered, the name coming out without filtering through my head.

"So you became friends with The Red Queen?" He pulled a chair up to my desk, sitting beside me and I stared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"What?" He looked at me, seeming confused.

"You just take advantage of me like that and just pretend it doesn't happen?"

"Take advantage of you? What are you even talking about?" It seemed genuine, this act he was putting up.

"I can't believe you."

"Can you just explain to me what you are thinking for a second?" He chuckled slightly, taking it as a joke but his smile faded when I didn't laugh back.

"You came into my room last night, and unzipped my dress." I felt uncomfortable repeating this, even if he was the one who caused it.

"I didn't?" He raised a brow, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't given up by now, then what is going on?

"Your name is Ikuto?" I asked to confirm.

"Yes, but I never told you that, did you stalk me?" He teased, but I wasn't in the mood to joke around. Who was the man who called himself Ikuto, and had taken such an interest in me that he would do that to me? "If you want information of the residents of Wonderland, visit The White Rabbit."

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"He rules everything and everyone, and knows everyone who has ever been in Wonderland."

"How does he manage that?"

"Don't question it, because you will never get answers." He ran his hands through hair, his fingers combing through it. "He doesn't talk to anyone unless it's an emergency, or you're The Red Queen herself."

"Why would you tell me to visit him if there is a slim to none chance I will even speak to him?" I raised a brow.

"It was a suggestion, since you obviously are so consumed by this."

"Wouldn't you want to know who is posing as you and attacking women as well?"

"Not really, the only thing that upsets me is that he got to you before I could." He smirked, the blood rushed to my cheeks but I ignored it. "You are still a little girl though."

"Little girl? I am as old as you." I argued.

"You're a little girl because you think age matters." He sighed slightly. "Once you can tell me what I mean by little girl, than I won't hold myself back." He winked at me, standing up and walking back to his own desk. Chesire, Ikuto, whoever he was or claimed to be, something tells me that I will soon need him with me again.

* * *

"How was it, was the queens dress lovely?" March spat out questions faster than I could comprehend them

"March, sit down and leave Alice alone." Hatter commanded and she quickly followed, sitting down in her usually spot. Dormouse was here today, silent just like when I first met him. "I heard The Red Queen even invited you to stay the night."

"Yes, but I have a question for you." I sat down at one of the chairs. "How do I speak to The White Rabbit?"

"What do you need him for?" He raised a brow.

"There is something that only he can answer for me." I spoke seriously, but Hatter still had a smirk on his lips.

"Well aren't you a curious girl? Willing to risk your life for your answers?" He asked.

"What?"

"One way to get direct contact with him is to challenge The Red Queen, since he will do anything for her."

"W-What, is there any other way?" I asked him.

"In all honesty, probably not. The White Rabbit doesn't bother with us, unless it is about breaking the rules." He paused for a slight moment. "Challenge her and ask for your prize to be a conference with him."

"What do I play her?"

"No one has ever lived to tell the tale." His dark tone told me this was not a joke anymore, my heart stopped at this sudden ultimatum. Either continue to live on with the fear of that freak coming back for me, or risk my life trying to find out who he was.

"I'll do it." I decided, Hatter's eyes widened in shock, along with Dormouse and March.

"Alice, you have to have a death wish to do that." Dormouse spoke to me for the first time, his usual dull expression has faded away.

"I am a threat to her, that means she fears me in a way. I can use that fear to beat her in her own game, whatever that might be." Words were spilling out of my mouth without thought about them first.

"Alice, are you sure?" March looked at me, her eyes screaming at me to put this under heavier consideration.

"Yes." I decided. I was going to pushed around in this world if I was forced to be down here anyway. The thought of death didn't scare me as much as it did when it was first mentioned, and I wasn't sure why.

"You used to wonder why you were brought down here, and now you know why." Hatter allowed the smirk to crawl back onto to his lips once again, entertained by this idea. " Too bad I can't watch this game."

"See you around Hatter, hopefully." I told him, making my way to The Red River, reaching the forest when I suddenly felt someone pull my upper arm, slamming my back against one of the pine tree. My eyes shut from pain, feeling the rough bark puncture my back. I opened them once again, ruby eyes engulfing me in an intense gaze.

"Don't do it." Dormouse spoke, pinning my hands above my head.

"Who are you to tell me that?" I glared back.

"This world has taken enough lives as it is, one of them being your fault."

"What?"

"I watched that boy get murdered beside the river, the one that followed you in." Silence took my over, my eyes finding interest in my shoes.

"I know." I muttered, his grip loosened at this but not enough for me to escape.

"Don't waste your life for this, whatever question you want answered is not worth it." His words were reaching my brain, as if shaking me out of a trance I was caught in. Did I really want to die for a reason such as this?

Are you really one to give up?

This voice was the one that had spoken to me before, and it fueled my curiosity farther.

"I'm sorry Dormouse, but it's my choice." I decided, he pulled away from me and I ignored his disappointed gaze.

"You won't live to see another day, or your family." He reminded me, I continued to walk, not wanting to hear this conversation anymore.

* * *

"I am here to challenge you." I told her, her head tilted to the side curiously. Mally was beside her, her expression remaining unchanged, despite my announcement.

"Why is that Alice, I thought we were friends." Her smile was forced, I could tell.

"I need to speak to The White Rabbit, and this is the only way to do so." I didn't allow myself to look weak, I stood tall and looked down at her. We were currently in her garden, she was sitting at one of the tea tables that had been set out. Mally stood with a tea pot in her hand, refilling Red's cup when she requested her to.

"Alright, if you feel like this is your only option." She shrugged, straightening her back in the chair, she snapped her fingers and one of the guards put a small wooden box in her hands. Another one grabbed a chair and placed in in front of her at the table, motioning for me to sit down and I did so.

"These are very valuable, and I'm trusting that you will handle them with great care." She eyed me warily, I could tell the act was gone and the game was on. She opened the box and I watched her pull out this rare item, but was shocked to see the true contents of it.

An old and worn deck of cards, she held them as if she was holding a precious family heirloom. Why did she care about this, and why was she pulling them out now?

"Pardon my rudeness, but why are you pulling them out now?" I asked.

"You challenged me, didn't you?" She raised a brow.

"So then the only thing I have to do is beat you at a game of cards?" I questioned her and she nodded.

"Keep in mind that I am quite skilled." She smirked slightly, and I eyed the way she dealt her cards.

"May I shuffle them?" I stopped her in her tracks.

"Of course." Her smile was cracking, was it really that hard to beat her at this game? I gathered all the cards gently like she told me to, shuffling them in my hands. They seemed like normal cards, and any game of cards is a matter of luck, not skill. I didn't trust her, not at all.

I glanced around the area subtly while dealing out the cards, noticing a guard standing by her and one maybe three feet behind me. Making a mental note to keep the cards close to my chest, I continued to deal it out evenly and placed the rest in the middle of the table.

"A normal game of poker then?" She suggested and I felt my relief. My father would teach me how to play poker when he was home, I'm not really sure why, but I won't question it for now.

"Why not?" I smiled sweetly at her, looking at my deck.

"There is something different about Red Queen Poker though, I completely forgot to mention it," She laughed. "It's too late to back out now, since you had already glanced at your deck."

"Really, and what is different about this version?" Her true side is beginning to show, because she is sure my death is to come after this game.

"We do not bet money, we bet other things, much more valuable things." She mused. "Your life, your parent's life." I was horrified, but I didn't show it.

"Doesn't that make it interesting?" I smirked, she blinked a couple of times, obviously fazed by my reaction. I'm surprised no one else has seen what she was playing at, she was using mental fear to discourage the player, but I'm not going to let her get into my head. "What's your bet then, Red?"

"The life of the guard standing beside me." She told me, he gulped slightly and began to tremble. "What do you put in?"

"The life of the guard behind me." I fought back, her eyes completely widened at this. The act of using the innocent didn't disgust me as much as it should, but lives will have to be sacrificed in order for her to fall.

I mean, I was only here to speak to The White Rabbit, right?

"I'll raise it then, the life of Mally." She betted, Mally maintained her expression, but the way her finger began to tap on the tea pot made it clear she was nervous.

"My own life." I fought back.

"What are you doing, you should be folding, sparing the life of the innocent." She growled.

"Why?"

"It's immoral what we're doing."

"I realize this, but the game only began." I pouted my lips.

"I know you're scared." She peered her eyes at me.

"I know you're trying to get into my mind and terrify me into backing out. I'm a threat to you Red, because I'm the only one that can take you down."

"Getting awfully full of ourselves, aren't we?" She stood up, slamming her hands against the table, ignoring the cards that laid on the table.

"It's true though. You know it is, Red, that is why you attempted to poison me!" I shrieked, frustration and anger coursing in my veins. Crimson eyes glared back at me, but I didn't feel as intimidated as I should.

"You challenged me, now let us continue." Red sat down calmly with her eyes closed, taking deep breaths and I sat down as well, picking up my cards. As I was looking over them realization struck me like a boulder. If I won, all of the lives that she bet would be taken away, and one of those lives were Mally's. I looked at her, I could see her trembling slightly, her eyes met mine for a moment. I averted Red's gaze, not wanting her to see my sudden regret. How come I did not think about this, just moments before I didn't waste a second thought about sacrificing an innocent man.

This world is beginning to change me.

"I have an offer." I told her.

"What is it?"

"If you allow everyone to live, then you are allowed to take my head." I spoke with pure confidence, hoping my voice wouldn't waver.

"Alice-!" Mally cut herself off, Red paid no attention to it, too giddy about what I had just said.

"Really? I am willing to take you up on that offer." She grinned widely, almost matching Chesire's, but not close enough. "Guards, take her to the dungeon until I'm ready for her." My arms were grasped firmly by two men, lifting me up and dragging me away, Mally staring at me in shock and horror.

**I JOINED MY SCHOOL LITERARY CLUB AND THE TEACHER ASKED ME HAVE I EVER WRITTEN ANYTHING BEFORE AND I NEARLY SAID 'I WRITE FANFICTION'.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Virtue

**Amu's P.O.V:**

**Violence warning, just in case.**

The shrieking of rats was heard once light dawned upon the dungeon, all of them scattering to hide. The crack in the ceiling above me allowed water to trickle down, creating pools of water on the dirt ground. They continued to drag me until they reached the cage they felt like placing me in, they allowed me to walk in myself and shut the door behind me, the rust causing the cage door to creak loudly.

"We apologize for this." One of them whispered while locking it.

"Why?" I stared at them.

"You saved us and now we are putting you in this putrid place, that is no way to show you our gratitude." The other one sighed, disappointed in these decisions.

"Why do you follow her orders, what power does she have over any of us?" My hands clutched the bars, poking face through, desperate for answers.

"The White Rabbit would kill anyone if we refused the orders of his little queen." His mocking tone was apparent, making his annoyance show clearly.

"What does the white-!" I yelped at the sound of a door being swung open, light burning my eyes from it.

"The Red Queen wants you guys up there, hurry on now!" I heard Mally's voice, relief struck me as she walk to stand in front of the bars that separated us. Once the door shut, she exhaled loudly and turned to me fully, looking beyond furious.

"You're insane, completely out of it Alice!" She exclaimed, looking as if she was about to smack me through the bars.

"Isn't that why I was put here?" I joked lightly.

"You're getting yourself killed for what? For me, you're worth much-"

"Shut it Mally, I don't want to hear that. What's done is done, you live and I die." I snapped, she flinched and then pathetically nodded.

"I just... you're so idiotic Alice!" She shouted, tears brimming her large eyes, which she wiped at.

"It was my fault, I knew what I was getting into, I wasn't going to let you die." I told her, she choked out a sob.

"Mally, it was either you or me."

"What made you think that it could just be you?" She whispered, grabbing my hand through the bars, I smiled gently at her.

"I'm ready for you Alice~!" I heard, muffled slightly since the door has yet to be opened. It swung open, slamming against the wall and Red spotted Mally.

"I was just getting her for you." She lied, Red smiled widely.

"Alright, well hurry up now, we're ready." What did she mean by 'we're,' is someone else going to watch? Disgusting truly disgusting. Mally reached into the apron of her dress, taking out a set of keys and I looked at her strangely, why did she even have those?

Unlocking the door, she pulled it open and grabbed my arm, yanking me out of my confinement with strength I didn't know she possessed. Still in shock, she began to pull me out of the dungeon, right behind the devil we decide to call our queen.

I became confused when we began to walk through the garden, Mally keeping a straight face as usual, perhaps I should practice a straight face. Perhaps she saw through my facade and predicted this would all happen, because I was the one to do the moral thing between the both of us.

There was a wall made of some type of black stone, with a large arch that led into the mysterious outside room. As we walked closer, the chatter of a group of people was heard, and I felt everything in my mind click.

As we finally went in, the applause of the crowd started and I looked up, seeing them all dressed in the same masks from the ball, all dressed elegantly as well.

"Meet today's victim, Alice!" Red pushed me onto the floor, closer to the bleachers where everyone sat, and they all began to laugh. I felt like a pig ready for slaughter, and all I could do was bow my head shamefully, averting my gaze from their eyes. "As well all know, we hang her in the gallows, and then chop her up!" More cheers, I felt like I was going to vomit.

I was picked up, and walked over to the gallows they spoke of, in the center of all of this. I walked up the wooden steps, seeing the man standing there with a black hood covering his entire face, just holes for the eyes. The rope was ready, and before I knew it, it was already being fastened around my neck. It scratched at it, making marks for sure.

My palms were sweating and shaking, tears flowing down my cheeks at the seriousness of this situation. This isn't a game in a kid's sand box, where the swords were plastic shovels and where they wore buckets on their heads. This is real, whatever this is, and insanity is treated normally here. The sane aren't welcome, so why was I?

"Pull it! Pull it!" The crowd chanted, I wanted to shake my head but I knew it was pointless. Suddenly, the support was gone from under my feet, it tugged at my neck painfully and I attempted to breath, but it was clogged. I tried to use my hands to lift myself up, but it didn't help.

This is the end, there is nothing I could do about this. This kicking and constant pulling at the noose was just making this more painful. As I was about to give up, I could stand once again and the rope loosened around my neck, I fell to my knees, coughing and choking loudly.

"My Queen, who is this?" I heard a deep voice beside me, but I was too light-headed to see straight.

"What are you doing here, you r-rarely visit without a call." Red stuttered, I rubbed my neck with my hand gently, finally looking up to see silver hair and a pale face.

"Is this a new member of Wonderland?" He grabbed me from under the arms, lifting me up and I couldn't even count how many people had to do this.

"She challenged me and she lost while betting her life, I am simply fulfilling the rules." She defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to justifying her misdoings.

"I'm letting her off the leash for this one, or should I say noose." He chuckled lightly as this joke.

"You can't do that, I own her life!" She stomped her foot in anger. In this madness, I looked over the crowd again, seeing Chesire sitting there with an amused grin on his face. I glared at him, not believing he would find this funny at all. Would he have prefered seeing my limp body hang there, would he still have that damn smirk on his lips?

"Really, but now I do." The unknown man's voice was fairly familiar and oddly comforting. I felt a gloved hand touch my chin, making me stare into ice-like eyes that made my spine tingle. "I challenge you for your life, if you follow me all the way to my home, then you can have it back." Is this really a good idea? Sure, he saved me but who knows, maybe he is more insane than Red.

Wait a minute, Red is actually taking orders from this strange character, then this must be the famous White Rabbit.

"Please, call me Jean." His warm breath caressed my ear, did I accidentally say that aloud.

"I, I accept your challenge." I told him, his grinned and gently took my hand, walking me down the stairs and I felt everyone's eyes burn into my back. We walked all the way to the Red River, there was a gandala sitting at the shore with a man in a black cape standing there, a long stick in his hands.

"Please, accompany me." We walked to the boat, he stepped in first and when I was about to climb in, I felt his hands on my waist and he picked me up as if I was nothing but a feather to him. Placing me on the seat, he sat across from me and I finally could examine him.

He wore a white business suit, this man looked like Jack Frost himself, despite how warm he seemed. The White Rabbit, this is the only person that Red listened to and obeyed, even fancied. There was a silence between us, as we both took each other in, perhaps trying to figure each other out with one glance. We were sailing down this terrible river of blood, the person rowing this gandala was humming a tune I could not say I knew.

"I could stare at you for millenniums, and would never be able to find out what possessed you to challenge her." The temperature had risen in my cheeks at the first couple of words, I completely misinterpreted that. Maybe if he didn't take such a long pause between those two statements.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I had completely forgotten why I had come here in the place.

"In all honesty, I have forgotten as well. I was so consumed with fear and this feeling to take her down that my main goal has disappeared." I told him and he chuckled. I remembered back, Chesire popping into my mind and it rushed back to me. "That's right, someone told me that you know everyone who has ever stepped into Wonderland."

"Whoever told you that is telling you the truth."

"I stayed at the castle, and a man who claims to be Chesire somehow snuck into my room and..." I didn't want to explain, just like I didn't want to explain it to Ikuto. "He unzipped my dress, and ran his fingers along my back. I want to know who this man actually was."

"Are you sure it wasn't Chesire, he seems like the type to do something like that." He laughed.

"You didn't strike me as a man that would find sexual assault humorous." I cocked a brow at him, his laughter ceased instantly at my glare.

"My my Alice, this world is not getting to you at all." He cleared his throat. "I do apologize, sometimes it even affects me."

"So everyone here, before this, they had some sort of humanity before this place?"

"Most of us." He mumbled. "Anyway, concerning your question, I am pretty sure I know the answer."

"What is it then?"

"As I like to call it, his Dark Side. They alternates to our personalities, made of our bad energy that we like to hold back and refuse to believe is there." Something flashed before my eyes, the feeling of hands against my throat, the terrifying image of a silhouette in the mirror showed itself when I blinked.

"Dark Side, what do they look like?"

"I am not sure, because mine has never come out." He answered, but I didn't want to believe him. Are they just pure darkness, or was there something I wasn't seeing in the bathroom.

"What has Chesire been holding back on?" I asked.

"Whatever the reason his Dark Side came to attack you. I am not the one who should be handing out life stories to you, ask him yourself." The reason it attacked was probably for sex, so is that what Ikuto has not been experiencing in a while? What did my Dark Side want?

* * *

_"Mommy, she's back!" I sobbed, tugging at her sleeve. "She keeps pushing me and putting her hands on my throat!"_

_"It was a nightmare, please calm down Alice." She wore a confused expression for a moment. "Amu, I meant Amu." She shook her head._

_"I don't want to go back to my room." I hid my face in her legs, shaking slightly._

_"I'll tuck you in and you can sleep with the lights on, you can't wake daddy because he has work early in the morning." She pushed me into my bedroom, my lamp was already on and I was forced onto my bed. The comforter covered my small body that continued to shake in fear, my heart slamming against my ribs. Her soft lips met my forehead, wishing my a goodnight and she walked out of the room._

_Silent sobs filled my room, I looked in the corner of it to see it standing there. That dark figure that continued to haunt me for the past couple of days. Sometimes it would stand closer, or sometimes I could see it stand outside my window, just watching._

_Then there were days like these, where it was violent and would crawl onto my bed, wrapping its cold and lifeless fingers around my neck, tightening and loosening its grip whenever it felt like. It demanded something, but didn't have the mouth to tell me what it was._

_"Show me then, show me what you want." I managed to choke out in the interval where its grip was loosened. The void-like figure crawled off of me, standing beside the window and pointing out, to the outside. "What is out there that you want me to see?"_

* * *

I sprung out of my bed, a cold sweat taking over my skin and my breathing was heavy. Was that a dream, or the past? I can't remember anything from my past though, but that felt so real. I stared at the corner in my room, where it stood in my dream. Dark Side, that is what it was called.

My dreams had never been so vivid, nor have they ever made sense in a logical way. This one, it touched base on what I talked about with Jean, so if it was my past...

Does that mean that my Dark Side existed back then even?

This was all so confusing, I didn't even want to think about it. I decided that sleep would not be my friend tonight, and that attempting to do so would be hopeless. I grabbed my jacket and put it on, zipping it up and putting on my boots.

Unlocking my window first, I opened it and swung my leg over, making my way to the cold outside and shutting my window. This fall has been considerably colder than the past ones, but I'm not one to complain.

I walked down the empty streets, the yellow street lights were my only source of light. One was flickering, creating an eery setting and I suddenly felt uneasy about this. This wasn't my first walk at three in the morning, and it sure as hell wasn't the first night I couldn't sleep because of a nightmare.

I heard the smashing of a bottle and a man exited a nearby alley, wiping his mouth with his dirty sleeve and his glossy eyes met mine.

"What a pretty girl." I felt my heart stop, I turned around and walked quickly, pretending that I did not see or hear him. I felt his hand tug at my arm, how did he manage to walk that quickly. "If you hear a compliment, you oughta' thank the person who said it."

"I didn't hear." I shook him off, but he just grabbed both of my shoulders this time.

"Listen here girlie, you better respect me if you know what's good for you." His slurs and his reaking-with-alcohol breath was enough to tell me he was wasted past the point of good intentions and common sense.

"Sir, you are standing too close." I pushed him off, causing him to stumble back, but he quickly regained his balance and fire surged within me. He didn't want to back down, he just wanted to harass me until I gave in.

"I'm just trying to make a new friend." He opened his arms and walked back towards me, I spotted a dark figure standing across the street suddenly acted on impulse. My fist suddenly hurt, and I looked down to see the man on the ground, crying out with his nose bleeding. Did I just punch him like that?

"You damn bitch!" He exclaimed, more anger pumped through my veins. A cold hand rested on my shoulder, my eyes saw the same hands that choked me in my dream. Dark Side, my Dark Side.

A grin met my lips as I sat on top of the drunken stranger, he stared at me in complete horror. One of my hands grabbed his collar to lift him up slightly, the other one slapping him across the face.

"You want me to be your little bitch though, that's why you kept bothering me. You pervert!" I shrieked, my fist colliding with his jaw, his mouth spitting out blood and getting it all over me. This was fun, I am enjoying myself.

Beating him up and watching him suffer, it's amusing to me.

Wait, what?

I was pulled off the man and picked up, standing in front of Ikuto. He waved his hand in front of my face but I felt as if I was frozen in place.

"I'm losing my virtue." I muttered. "That world, that damn Wonderland!" I clutched both sides of my head, pulling at my hair and breathing heavily.

"Amu, calm down."

"Calm down? I could have murdered that man if you didn't stop me!" As if I haven't cried enough today alright, tears streamed down my cheeks. "I'm turning into a monster." I crouched down, not being able to hold myself up anymore. If I had never went to Wonderland in this first place, this wouldn't be happening. I hid my face in my hands, not sure what to do any more.

"Amu, you're not going to lose your mind, you're stronger than anyone in that dreaded place."

"It's already gone, Ikuto, long gone."

"Then you wouldn't have given up your life to save Mally or the guards like that, you're still human." He told me, I looked up at him.

"That was just stupid, if the White Rabbit didn't save me, I would have been dead."

"For a nobel cause, which no one else in that hell would do. Sitting here and acting like a small child won't help you, now stand up." I followed his orders, knowing that I would have to do it sooner or later.

"Why are you helping me anyway, I thought you wanted to see me dead by the way you were smirking at the gallows." I muttered.

"I was smirking because somehow, you were beautiful even with a noose around your neck."

"How poetically creepy of you."

**(Also, I wanna do a Q/A so leave some questions in the review section!1!)**

**I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING SO DARK BEFORE I FEEL SO EVIL MAYBE BECAUSE HALLOWEEN IS COMING UP IDK BUT I'M READY.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	10. LEMME TELL YOU A THING

**LEMME TELL YOU A THING**

So, let's start with why I haven't been updating. So I was on my laptop, going to open chapter ten or Insanity is Normality. When I open it, I see these strange symbols and characters, and my chapter is no where to be found. So, I look through the rest of my files, everything is encrypted and I'm just like what is even going on? So, I look at my downloads and see a file that said 'DECRYPTED' and I click it. It said I had to pay to get all my files and pictures back and I'm like shit,

I have a virus.

I also had my project saved on my laptop, which I couldn't turn in and I now have a bad grade in Geography. I had to restore my laptop and I was so upset with myself and writing was not an option.

I feel better now so I will try to update as soon as possible!


End file.
